Recueil d'OS TIVA
by Elena Valerious
Summary: Un recueil de ships sur mon couple NCIS préféré : Tony et Ziva. Si ce résumé ne vous a pas trop dégouté, bonne lecture !
1. Far Away

**Far Away**

**Auteur :** Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer :** Les noms et images relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic. La chanson appartient au groupe **Nickelback**. L'histoire m'appartient en revanche.

**Rating :** K

**Note de l'auteur :** Une idée de ship qui m'est venue en contrôle de physique…Bouuuh pas bien je sais ! En espérant que vous aimerez…

**Far Away**

Tony DiNozzo regarda sa collègue, Ziva David, par-dessus l'écran de son ordinateur. Penchée sur son clavier, elle tapait son rapport, très concentrée. L'enquête qu'ils avaient menés avait été très éprouvante pour tous, physiquement mais surtout mentalement. Et principalement pour l'israélienne.

Elle s'était plusieurs fois isolée au cours de l'enquête, refusant de parler à quiconque, même à Abby. Les relations entre elle et Tony avaient changées. La complicité qu'ils avaient eue ces derniers jours semblait s'être effacée, remplacée par une véritable muraille mentale que s'était construite Ziva.

Tony ne pouvait que s'en blâmer. Elle avait tout le temps été là pour lui quand il sortait avec Jeanne, là pour ses hésitations, ses peines, ses peurs. Et lui, il n'avait même pas pu être là pour elle durant les épreuves qu'elle avait du traverser. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y avait une semaine, il avait reçu un message de Jeanne lui disant qu'elle allait se marier, et qu'un seul mot de lui changerait tout. _Bien sûr_, comme un imbécile, il avait accepté de la revoir. _Bien sûr_, il n'avait pas su résister, et ils avaient couché ensemble. _Bien sûr_, le lendemain elle avait disparu. _Bien sûr_, elle s'était mariée.

Mais cette « aventure » lui avait au moins apprit une chose...

This time, this place  
_Ce moment, cet endroit_  
Misudes, mistakes  
_Abus, erreurs_  
Too long, too late  
_Trop long, trop tard_  
Who was I to make you wait  
_Qui étais-je pour te faire attendre ?_  
Just one chance  
_Juste une chance_  
Just one breath  
_Juste un souffle_  
Just in case there's just one left  
_Au cas où il n'en reste qu'un_  
'Cause you know  
_Car tu sais_  


You know  
_Tu sais_

Je t'aime Ziva David. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir en ne le comprenant que maintenant. Tu étais là, devant moi, à mes côtés. Et moi, trop pris dans ma mission, trop aveuglé par un faux-amour que je voulais réel, je t'ai ignoré.

Plus rien n'est pareil entre nous. Même si nous rions encore parfois ensemble, rien n'est plus comme avant. Je le vois dans tes yeux, je l'entends dans ta voix. Et cela me fait tellement mal.

I love you  
_Je t'aime_  
I've loved you all along  
_Je t'ai toujours aimé_  
And I miss you  
_Et tu me manques_  
Been far away for far too long  
_J'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop longtemps_  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
_Je continue de rêver que tu seras avec moi_  
And you'll never go  
_Et que tu ne partiras jamais_  
Stop breathing if  
_En arrêtant de respirer si_  
I don't see you anymore  
_Je ne te vois plus_

Et toi ? Que ressens-tu pour moi ? Je suis perdu. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que tu m'envoyais des signaux, me tendant une perche, attendant que je fasse le premier pas. Et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si tu n'éprouvais rien de plus pour moi qu'une amitié fraternelle ? Et si...ton cœur était déjà prit par quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je prie tellement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Car je sais qu'avec toi je pourrais tout faire. Tu es comme mon oxygène, indispensable à ma survie. Que deviendrais-je sans toi ?

On my knees, I'll ask  
_A genoux, je demanderai_  
Last chance for one last dance  
_Une dernière chance pour une dernière danse_  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
_Car avec toi, je résisterai_  
All of hell to hold your hand  
_Je résisterai à tout l'enfer pour prendre ta main_  
I'd give it all  
_Je donnerai tout_  
I'd give for us  
_Je donnerai pour nous_  
Give anything but I won't give up  
_Donner n'importe quoi, mais je n'abandonnerai pas_  
'Cause you know,  


_Car tu sais_  
You know, you know  
_Tu sais, tu sais_

Ziva releva la tête et plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux de l'italien. Ce dernier baissa le regard. Dans les yeux de sa collègue, il y avait vu une profonde tristesse. Une tristesse causée par lui, bien sûr.

Regarde-moi Ziva, et pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais je te promets de ne pas refaire deux fois la même erreur ! Je ne pourrais pas te perdre une nouvelle fois...

I love you  
_Je t'aime_  
I've loved you all along  
_Je t'ai toujours aimé_  
And I miss you  
_Et tu me manques_  
Been far away for far too long  
_J'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop longtemps_  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
_Je continue de rêver que tu seras avec moi_  
And you'll never go  
_Et que tu ne partiras jamais_  
Stop breathing if  
_En arrêtant de respirer si_  
I don't see you anymore  
_Je ne te vois plus_

Ziva, je t'aime. J'aimerai seulement avoir le courage de pouvoir te le dire en face. Mai j'ai tellement peur que tu me rejettes. Oui, tu pourrais te moquer de moi. Peur moi, le grand Anthony DiNozzo.

Tu m'as dit un jour que j'étais un type bien, car je ne voulais pas faire souffrir. Pourtant je te fais souffrir maintenant. Comment pourrais-je refermer ces blessures que j'ai causées ?

So far away  
_Si lointain_  
Been far way for far too long  
_J'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop longtemps_  
So far away  
_Si lointain_  
Been far away for far too long  
_J'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop longtemps_  
But you know, you know, you know...  
_Mais tu sais, tu sais, tu sais..._

Tony. Je regrette tellement. Nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre sans que ni toi ni moi n'ais le courage de dire « stop ! ». Bien sûr, tu m'as blessée. Bien sûr, j'ai souffert en te voyant, si heureux, avec cette fille. Bien sûr, je m'en suis voulu. J'étais égoïste, et je n'avais pas eu le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments quand il était encore temps. Bien sûr, j'ai fais quelques petites allusions afin que tu comprennes, mais tu étais tellement focalisé dans ta relation que tu n'as rien remarqué. Bien sûr, je 

t'ai détesté quand tu m'as avoué avoir recouché avec elle. Je t'ai détesté car tu m'avais donné de faux espoirs. Et maintenant, je regrette tellement. Je n'aurai sûrement plus le courage de te dire que je t'aime désormais.  
Et toi. J'ai tellement prié et espéré pour que tu m'aimes que je pense cela impossible désormais.  
Je voudrais juste que tout redevienne comme avant.  
Tu me manques Tony.

I wanted  
_Je désire_  
I wanted you to stay  
_Je desire que tu restes_  
'Cause I needed  
_Car j'avais besoin_  
I need to hear you say  
_J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire_  
I love you  
_Je t'aime_  
I have loved you all along  
_Je t'ai toujours aimé_  
And I forgive you  
_Et je t'ai pardonné_  
For being away for far too long  
_En étant au loin, trop loin pour trop longtemps_  
So keep breathing  
_Donc continue à respirer_  
'Cause I'm not leaving you any more  
_Car je ne te laisserais plus jamais _  
Believe it  
_Crois-le_  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
_Accroche-toi à moi et ne me laisse pas partir_  
Keep breathing, 'cause i'm not leaving you any more  
_Continue de respirer, car je ne te laisserais plus jamais_  
Believe it  
_Crois-le_  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
_Accroche-toi à moi et ne me laisse pas partir_  
Keep breathing  
_Continue de respirer_  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
_Accroche-toi à moi et ne me laisse pas partir_  
Keep breathing  
_Continue de respirer_  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
_Accroche-toi à moi et ne me laisse pas partir_

Au NCIS, deux agents s'observaient à la dérobée, chacun se maudissant de ne pas avoir le courage de faire le premier pas.  
Scène ordinaire de la vie de Tony DiNozzo et Ziva David.


	2. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

**Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…**

**Auteur :** Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer :** Les noms et images relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic. L'histoire m'appartient en revanche.

**Rating :** K

**Note de l'auteur :** Un ship que j'avais écrit à l'origine avec les perso James/Lily de Harry Potter. En espérant que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !

**Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…**

**- Le problème, c'est ta copine ! **

Et voilà. C'était sortit tout seul. Bien Ziva. Tu viens d'accéder à la première place des plus grandes imbéciles de la Terre.  
Et regarde-le, avec son petit sourire fier et arrogant. Son petit sourire que tu déteste et que tu aimes tant à la fois...

Mais pour comprendre pourquoi cette terrible phrase avait traversé mes lèvres, il fallait revenir quelques minutes auparavant...

**FLASH-BACK**

Une après-midi calme au NCIS. Pas d'enquêtes, pas de meurtre, par de dossier à classer...Vacances donc. Gibbs, comme d'habitude partit se chercher son vingtième café de la journée, avait émigré dans le bureau de la directrice (on se demande pourquoi...), McGee était descendu dans le laboratoire d'Abby (on se demande aussi pourquoi) et Tony et Ziva se lançaient comme d'habitude des piques et des boulettes de papiers quand le portable de l'italien avait sonné.

Interrompant leur petit jeu, il avait décroché et avait tourné son fauteuil, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner. Sa nouvelle copine venait d'appeler. Une certaine Kathleen, suédoise avec des allures de mannequins et des jambes aussi longues que le Danube, bien foutue de partout, gentille, avec de l'humour, et, comble de l'injustice : de l'intelligence et de la classe. Pas une de ces petites bimbos avec qui Tony passait autrefois la nuit. D'ailleurs, les filles avec qui ils sortaient désormais avaient beaucoup plus de classe. Son aventure avec Jeanne l'avait changé sur ce point.

Ziva entreprit de déchiqueter consciencieusement une boulette de papier en minuscules confettis tandis qu'elle l'entendait rire, plaisanter et murmurer des mots doux à sa chère suédoise. Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, il raccrocha, sourire aux lèvres, et se retourna vers sa collègue. L'air fermé de cette dernière le surprit :

**- Un problème Ziva ? ****  
****- Pas du tout...**répondit-elle avec une certaine hargne.

Puis elle se leva brusquement en annonçant qu'elle allait se chercher un café. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que Tony l'avait attrapée par le bras et plaquée contre le mur, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

**- Ça veut dire quoi ça Ziva ?****  
****- Lâche-moi Tony ! **

Surtout, qu'il la lâche, car elle sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir résister longtemps.

**- Réponds à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagis ainsi ? ****  
****- Pour rien d'accord ? Maintenant, lâche-moi ! **s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

Il recula, surprit, et la dévisagea :

**- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème Ziva ?****  
****- Le problème, c'est ta copine ! **

Et voila comment c'était arrivé...

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Ziva se gifla mentalement d'avoir pu sortir une énormité pareille. Tony quand à lui souriait, un petit sourire fier.

**- Le problème c'est ma copine hein ? Vas-y développe...****  
****- Il n'y a rien à développer, c'est idiot ce que j'ai dit, point final. **

Il se pencha vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'israélienne.

**- Avez-vous d'autres choses idiotes à me dire, Officier David ? ****  
****- Laisse-moi Tony...Tu commence à devenir lourd...****  
****- Allons, allons, ne change pas de sujet. En quoi Kathleen est un problème ? ****  
****- Rien, il n'y a aucun problème en elle, c'est Miss Parfaite ! **

Ziva ferma les yeux et se maudit intérieurement. Plutôt que de se taire, elle s'enfonçait encore plus. Et le sourire de Tony qui s'élargissait encore. Visiblement, il trouvait la situation très drôle et comptait en profiter.

**- Et tu ne penses pas que j'ai envie d'une « Miss Parfaite » comme tu dis, comme petite amie ? **

Ziva éclata de rire, ce qui décontenança quelques instants Tony.

**- Pas le moins du monde, mon cher Tony ! ****  
****- Et pourquoi ça ?****  
****- Tu n'ennuierais avec une fille parfaite ! Ce qu'il te faut c'est de...l'imperfection !****  
****- Un peu comme toi si je comprend ?**

La question surprit Ziva. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Tony lui jeta un intense regard en se rendant compte que sa question l'avait décontenancée.  
Elle se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'italien, une moue charmeuse aux lèvres.

**- Un peu comme moi, oui...**

Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire, les yeux brillants de désir. Un désir qui emplissait l'air, le faisant vibrer. Ziva finit par rompre le contact et recula d'un pas. Elle ne voulait pas perdre pied et se laisser aller. Elle avait toujours le contrôle de la situation, et ça ne devait pas changer.  
Mais Tony ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et s'approcha d'elle à nouveau jusqu'à presque se coller avant de se pencher à son oreille :

**- Allons Ziva...** lui murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle et chaude. **Tu peux me le dire...Je sais que je te plais...**

La brune éclata de rire.

**- Tony ! Tu as vraiment le plus gros ego que je connaisse ! ****  
****- Ah oui ? Et qui piques une crise de jalousie en me voyant au téléphone avec ma **_**petite amie**_** ?****  
****- ...****  
****- Alors Ziva...Réponds...****  
****- Je...D'accord !** s'exclama-t-elle en se détournant de l'agent.** Tu me plais, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas un crime que je sache ! **

Tony sourit et la fit se retourner pour qu'elle soit face à lui, avant de lui prendre doucement le menton et lui relever la tête.  
Nouveau choc électrique quand leurs yeux se trouvèrent à nouveau. Aucun des deux ne voulaient et ne pouvaient reculer maintenant.

**- Tu sais Ziva...Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...****  
****- Quoi ?****  
****- Je suis...Follement...Terriblement...Inévitablement...Implacablement...**murmura-t-il en approchant un peu plus son visage de celui de l'israélienne. **Accro à toi...**termina-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Ziva en un baiser brûlant de désir.

Ziva plaça ses mains sur les joues de l'italien tandis qu'il l'attirait plus près d'elle, comme s'il voulait que leurs deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un.

**- Jethro, tu me dois vingt dollars...**murmura Jenny en haut des escaliers qui surplombaient l'Open-Space.  


Ledit Jethro enroula un bras autour de la taille de son amante et déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de murmurer :

**- Je peux payer en nature ?**


	3. I will never forget you

**I will never forget you**

**Auteur :** Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer :** Les noms et images relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic. L'histoire m'appartient en revanche.

**Rating :** K

**Note de l'auteur :** Allez, un petit ship triste pour une fois…

**I will never forget you**

_Washington DC, 13.00 p.m_

**- Cher amis, nous sommes réunis dans le deuil aujourd'hui, pour rendre hommage à un courageux homme...Un homme qui n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier, un homme qui a toujours été là pour ses amis...Certains personnes ont tenues à lui rendre hommage aujourd'hui.**

Gibbs s'approcha du cercueil, presque éblouissant dans son costume blanc. Une légère brise soufflait sur le cimetière de Bethesda. C'aurait pu être une magnifique journée. Il jeta un regard à toutes les personnes réunies...Tant de monde...

**- Tony...**commença-t-il avant que sa voix ne se brise. (Il se racla la gorge puis reprit) **Tony a été le premier agent que j'ai embauché. Il m'avait intrigué et fasciné, je dois bien le dire. C'était un jeune chien fou à l'époque que j'ai remit à sa place à coups de tapes derrière la tête. Tapes qui ont persistées jusqu'à son dernier jour. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment sa tête a pu restée parfaitement ronde jusque là...**

Un rire parcourut l'assemblée. Gibbs sourit puis reprit la parole.

**- Au début simple collègue, il est très vite devenu ami, puis un fils pour moi...Le fils que je n'avais jamais eu. On dit que les enfants ne devraient jamais partir avant les parents et c'est vrai. Tu nous manques Tony.**

Des applaudissements retentirent alors qu'il allait reprendre sa place.. Ce fut au tour de McGee de venir, lui aussi vêtu d'un costume blanc.

**- Tony...**commença-t-il avec un soupir.** La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que notre relation allait être spéciale. Nous étions tellement différents. Pour toi, j'ai tout de suite été « le Bleu » puis ça a changé vers « McGeek », « McGoogle » et autres...Même si cela m'agaçait au début, je finissais par bien aimé ces surnoms...De simple collègues, nous sommes à notre tour devenus amis, avec toujours cette relation chien et chat qui persistait. La vie n'est plus pareille sans toi. Je suis devenu McGee. Plus personne pour se moquer de moi. Plus personne pour me taquiner sur ma manière de **

**m'habiller. Tu n'es tout simplement plus là. Et ton absence cause un vide énorme. Tu étais comme mon frère. Tu nous manques tellement...**

A nouveau, les applaudissements retentirent alors qu'il allait se replacer à la gauche de Gibbs. Il eu un moment de flottement, Abby assurant qu'elle ne pouvait pas y aller. Ce fut alors Ziva qui y alla. Elle s'installa devant le cercueil et un souffle parcourut l'assemblée. Vêtue d'une robe blanche brodée d'argent, deux œillets blancs retenant ses cheveux noirs en arrière, elle était superbe. Son regard était las et triste et elle avait maigrit, mais elle restait magnifique.

**- Tony...Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que callait être spécial entre nous, et je ne m'étais pas trompée. Après notre mission sous couvertures, nous nous étions sans aucun doute rapprochés, et mes sentiments pour toi avaient évolués...Puis il y a eu quand nous étions coincés dans ce container...Et je me sentais tomber amoureuse de toi de jours en jours. Mais il y a eu cette mission sous couvertures qui t'a éloigné de moi...Les premiers temps, j'avais peur pour toi quand tu disparaissais pour de mystérieuses visites « chez le médecin », j'ai même cru que la peste avait fait sa réapparition... Puis on a apprit pour ta mission et ta mystérieuse petite amie, et je me suis sentie encore plus déchirée en voyant que je t'avais perdue...Ensuite, on a tous cru que tu étais mort, et, même si j'essayais de faire la tête haute, je me sentais tellement mal...J'ai vraiment eu envie de te gifler en te voyant réapparaitre avec ton petit sourire...J'ai espéré que tout redeviendrait comme avant, mais un fossé avait été creusé entre nous...Puis nous avons recommencé à nous rapprocher, la complicité revenait, jusqu'à cette mission où j'ai faillit mourir et où tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais...Alors une relation tenue secrète a commencé. Secrète à cause de cette foutue règle de Gibbs. Secrète qui ne l'est pas restée longtemps, après que ce dernier nous ait découvert dans un placard en train de nous embrasser...Et puis il y a eu ce jour...Je suivais Tony alors que nous devions arrêter un trafiquant d'armes. Nous nous sommes fais attaqué par cinq hommes. J'ai vidé mon chargeur, et le dernier allait me tirer dessus quand Tony s'est jeté sur lui et le coup l'a atteint...Il ne portait pas de gilet...Il est...** (Sa voix se brisa)**Il est mort dans mes bras en me jurant son amour et en me faisant promettre de continuer à vivre. Je respecterai ta promesse mon amour. Aujourd'hui, nous pleurons un ami, un frère, un amant, un mari et un père. Je t'aime Tony. De toute mon âme, de toutes les parcelles de mon corps, aujourd'hui et à jamais. **

Sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements, elle se saisit d'une des roses blanches qui trônaient dans un grand vase et la déposa sur le cercueil, avant de se pencher et d'embrasser le bois.  
A leur tour, l'équipe du NCIS déposa une rose. Puis Abby prit Ziva par un bras, Jenny par un autre et ils s'éloignèrent.  
Abby sortit un magnétophone et appuya sur le bouton play. Une musique de jazz, celle qu'elle avait passé lors de l'enterrement de Kate, emplit le cimetière.  
Ziva sourit et posa sa main sur son ventre qui commençait doucement à s'arrondir.

_Il faudrait aller de l'avant, malgré les peines et les épreuves._

**_I'll never forget you, because I love you._**_**  
**_**_Tony DiNozzo._**_**  
**_**_A friend, a brother, a son, a lover, a husband, a father. _**_**  
**_**_We love you, we miss you._**


	4. Ziva je t'quoi encore ?

**Ziva je t'…quoi encore ??**

**Auteur :** Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer : **Les noms et images relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic. L'histoire m'appartient en revanche.

**Rating : **K

**Note de l'auteur : **Ship m'ayant été inspiré par une fic Harry Potter. Malheureusement, je ne me souviens plus du titre ni du nom de l'auteur.

**Ziva je t'…quoi encore ??**

Tony regarda à la dérobée Ziva par-dessus l'écran de son ordinateur. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait décidé de lui faire sa déclaration, largement encouragé par Abby, et, tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était un peu de courage. Le moment était pourtant idéal : Gibbs et McGee n'était pas là.  
Prenant son courage à demain, il se leva et s'approcha de sa collègue. Il posa ses deux mains sur son bureau, ce qui fit lever la tête à Ziva. Il se racla la gorge :

**- Heu...Je peux te parler quelques instants ?**  
**- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.**  
**- Voilà. Tu sais, ça fait quelques années qu'on bosse ensemble maintenant et...bah c'est bien et...**  
**- Oui...**  
**- Voilà, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais depuis le début, y'a une sorte d'...**  
**- Tony !**

Le concerné leva la tête en maudissant la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Personne qui se trouvait être Abby.

**- Tony, tu peux venir voir une chose dans mon labo s'il te plait ?**  
**- Abby, c'est pas vraiment le moment tu vois**, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Le regard de la laborantine passa de Tony à Ziva avant qu'un grand sourire ne se peigne sur son visage. Elle murmura un « Oh je vois » avant de tourner les talons.  
Tony se tourna à nouveau vers Ziva :

**- Bon, où j'en étais...**  
**- Depuis le début, il y a une sorte...**  
**- Ah oui ! Je ne sais pas, un truc entre...entre nous, qui...Comment dire...Une att...**  
**- Tony !!**

L'italien jura entre ses dents et se tourna à nouveau pour cette fois découvrir McGee. Ce dernier 

semblait beaucoup moins assuré qu'Abby.

**- Heu, bah, en fait...**commença-t-il.  
**- Le Bleu, si c'est pas d'une importance capitale, tu vas le regretter !**  
**- En fait...**recommença McGee avant de s'arrêter de nouveau en voyant le regard furieux de Tony.

Ziva regarda alternativement les deux hommes et sourit. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Volant au secours de Tony, elle dit gentiment à McGee :

**- Ecoute, Tim, Tony doit me dire quelque chose, tu pourrais revenir plus tard ?**

Il hocha la tête et repartit dans la même direction qu'Abby. Tony prit à nouveau une grande inspiration, et, pour la troisième fois, se tourna vers sa collègue israélienne.

**XxX**

Cachée derrière l'escalier mais avec une très belle vue sur Tony et Ziva, Abby se tordait de rire en voyant revenir McGee :

**- J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer !**  
**- Je l'ai crut moi aussi...On devrait peut-être arrêter Abs ?**  
**- Pas question, il est presque à point !**  
**- Qui est presque à point et pour quoi ?** fit la voix de Gibbs dans leur dos.

Ils se tournèrent d'un bond pour le découvrir en compagnie de la directrice.

**- Gibbs !** s'exclama Abby.** Promets-moi de ne pas intervenir contre, mais Tony a décidé de déclarer sa flamme à Ziva, et disons qu'on n'a pas décidé de lui faciliter la chose...Directrice, vous ne voudriez pas y aller ? Vous le terrorisez moins que Gibbs, mais il n'osera quand même rien vous dire !**

Jenny sourit et accepta. D'un pas tranquille, elle se dirigea vers Tony et Ziva.

**XxX**

De son côté, Tony s'emmelait toujours dans son discours, ne sachant pas comment se déclarer. Ziva sourit d'un air indulgent. Elle avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir, mais elle désirait également s'amuser un peu :

**- Tony, si tu me disais carrément ce que tu essayes de me dire depuis tout à l'heure, sans tourner autour du vase...**  
**- Du pot, Ziva, tourner autour du pot...**rectifia machinalement Tony. **Ecoute, ce que j'essaies de te dire depuis tout à l'heure, c'est que je t'...**  
**- Tony !** fit une voix derrière eux.  
_- Oh non, là c'est trop !_ songea-t-il. **QUOI ENCORE ??** hurla-t-il en se retournant pour découvrir 

Jenny Shepard.

Derrière l'escalier, Abby et McGee se tordaient littéralement de rire, main sur la bouche pour essayer d'être discrets, tandis que Gibbs esquissait l'ombre d'un sourire.  
Tony se décomposa littéralement devant Jenny, qui souriait légèrement elle aussi.

**- Oh, désolé Jenny...Vraiment désolé...**  
**- Ce n'est rien Tony...J'aimerai discuter avec vous dans mon bureau, c'est possible maintenant ?**  
**- Heu, à vrai dire Jenny, c'est pas vraiment le moment...**

Le regard de la directrice passa jusqu'à Ziva. Cette dernière lui fit un discret clin d'œil et les lèvres de la rousse s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire.  
Au même moment, derrière eux, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et des agents en sortirent en tenant un gigantesque gateau et en chantant « Joyeux Anniversaire » si fort qu'on ne pouvait plus s'entendre parler.  
Ziva entraina Tony vers le bruit, Jenny, Abby et McGee à leur suite.

**- Oh c'est l'anniversaire de Jim ! **s'exclama Ziva. **Tu sais, il a fait sa déclaration à Alice la semaine dernière ! **  
**- Ouais, il en a de la chance lui**, grommela Tony.  
**- Quoi ?**  
**- Non, rien Ziva...Ecoute, ce que j'essaies te dire depuis tout à l'heure, c'est que je t'aime !**  
**- Quoi ? J'entends rien Tony avec la musique !**  
**- Je t'aime !! **  
**- Quoi ? **  
**- JE T'AAAAAAIIIIIIIME !!** hurla-t-il juste au moment où la musique s'arrêtait en même temps que les conversations.

Il se frappa mentalement alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. Pour une déclaration intime et idscrète, c'était raté...  
Ziva le regarda, les yeux ronds.

**- J'essaies de te le dire depuis tout à l'heure**, continua-t-il, **mais on dirait que le monde entier s'est ligué contre moi ! **(A ces mots, Abby se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire) **Je t'aime Ziva, depuis le début, et je t'aimerai sûrement jusqu'à ma mort...**

Un « ooooh » attendri sortit de toutes les bouches, exceptées celle de Gibbs. Ziva s'approcha de son collègue, posa sa main sur sa joue et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime, Tony.**

Ce dernier resta pétrifié jusqu'à ce qu'une claque bien sentie de s'abatte sur l'arrière de son crâne.

**- Pour ton manque de réaction !** s'exclama Gibbs.

Tony ne se le fit par dire deux fois, et, sous le rire de Ziva, la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.  
Des applaudissements, des sifflements et des exclamations fusèrent de toutes parts.  
Tony se prit alors une deuxième claque sur la tête.

**- Aïe !! Et ça c'était pour quoi ?**  
**- Pour avoir transgressé la règle n°12 et volé la vedette à Jim !**


	5. Bonnes Résolutions

**Bonnes résolutions**

**Auteur :** Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer : **Les noms et images relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic. L'histoire m'appartient en revanche.

**Rating : **K

**Genre :** Humour

**Note de l'auteur : **Un ship un peu différent à la manière d'une liste de Bridget Jones…

**Liste des Bonnes Résolutions du Nouvel An par Ziva David**

Chose stupide. Chose stupide que m'a conseillé de faire Tony. Chose stupide que je suis d'avoir accepté cette chose stupide qu'est de faire une liste de bonnes résolutions. Vous me suivez toujours ?  
Oui, oui, Tony, je te vois en train de me fixer par-dessus ton ordinateur, et ce n'est pas ce regard appuyé qui me fera commencer plus vite.  
Bon. Je me lance.

**Résolution n°1 :** Conduire moins vite. Je sais, c'est stupide, mais je vais finir par me tuer en voiture. Mais que voulez-vous. J'AIME conduire vite. Je n'y peux rien.

**Résolution n°2 :** Arrêter de passer mes vendredis soirs seule dans un bar. Remarque, me suis fais de bons amis là-bas. Mais **EVITER** de rentrer ivre morte au point de devoir dormir sur le paillasson devant ma porte parce que je n'arrivais plus à introduire la clé dans ma serrure et que j'étaistrop bourrée pour défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied.

**Résolution n°3 :** Acheter de toute urgence un dictionnaire de toutes les expressions américaines. M'énerve le Tony à me reprendre à chaque fois.

**Résolution n°4 :** Me regarder la vingtaine de DVD que je me suis achetés pour Noël. Et clouer le bec de Tony avec des petites répliques bien senties.

**Résolution n°5 :** Dire à mon père d'aller se faire futre et que je ne rentrerai PAS en Israël. Mais sur un autre ton. Et avec d'autres mots.

**Résolution n°6 :** En parlant de Tony, arrêter de le fixer pendant des heures. Arrêter de penser à lui pendant des heures. On dirait vraiment que je suis amoureuse de lui !

**Résolution n°7 :** Me trouver quelqu'un. Ou devoir supporter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours les commentaires de ma tante Nettie : « Ziva, à ton âge, toujours pas de fiancé ? Moi, j'étais déjà mariée avec trois enfants...Tic, tac, tic, tac, penses-y... ».

**Résolution n°8 :** Arrêter de faire des rêves où Tony est le protagoniste principal. Et surtout des rêves où il n'est pas franchement habillé. Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avec lui à la fin ?

**Résolution n°9 :** Faire croire à ma tante Nettie que Tony, l'homme qui l'a menacé de « lui arracher les tripes etde les enrouler autour de sa tête » si elle me recontactait encore, est mon fiancé. Prévoirappareil photo.

**Résolution n°10 :** Arrêter d'être amoureuse de mon collègue. Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? **COMMENT J'AI PU TOMBER AMOUREUSE DE TONY ??** Penser à la règle n°12, penser à la règle n°12...

**Résolution n°11 :** Avouer au collègue en question mon sérieux penchant pour lui. Espérer que c'est réciproque. En cas contraire, seule solution restante : sauter du toit du NCIS pour éviter l'humiliation à vie.

**Résolution n°12 :** Sauter sur mon collègue, l'embrasser fougueusement, lui arracher sa chemise et... Arrêter de divaguer pour tout et pour rien.

**Résolution n°13 :** Arrêter de faire des bonnes résolutions.


	6. Le match du siècle

**Le match du siècle**

**Auteur :** Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer :** Les noms et images relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic. La chanson appartient au groupe **Nickelback**. L'histoire m'appartient en revanche.

**Rating :** K

**Genre : Humour**

**Note de l'auteur :** Une idée de ship qui m'est venue en brevet de maths…Attention, gros délire en perspective !

**Le match du siècle**

**POV de Tony :**

Chers téléspectateurs et auditeurs, bonjour ! Je me présente : Tony DiNozzo, italien, agent au NCIS, le cheveu brun, les yeux verts, sourire ravageur, six carrés de chocolat...enfin quatre, et une espèce de barre en bas...Bref ! Pour vous servir _surtout vous gentes dames ! (Clin d'œil charmeur)_ et pour vous commenter ce qui semble être prochainement le match de l'année, que dis-je, du SIECLE !

Je vous expose la situation : j'étais tranquillement assis à la terrasse d'un café au coin d'une rue où il ne se passe jamais rien, et où ne passe presque jamais personne, avec une charmante vue sur le trottoir d'en face qui fait un angle avec deux autres rues quand qui vois-je arriver ? Ma collègue israélienne Ziva David, long cheveux bruns, yeux de même couleur, bien foutue, une belle fille bref ! J'allais lever le bras pour lui signaler ma présence quand QUI je vois surgir de la deuxième rue ? JEANNE ! Oui, JEANNE, Jeanne Benoît, mon ex, la fille de La Grenouille, bref, Jeanne !  
Et vue comment sont faites les rues, elles ne pouvaient que se croiser.  
Alors j'ai tout simplement décidé de me caler un peu mieux dans mon siège et d'observer la scène...

Donc, à ma gauche, pour le match du siècle ZIVA DAVID, encouragée par un grand nombre de filles portant des banderoles _« Vive le TIVA ! »_, _« TIVA FOREVER ! »_, _« ZIVA ON T'AIME ! »_ et autres...On peut entendre de ce côté des **« FAIS-LUI LA PEAU A LA GLOBULEUSE ! »**.  
A ma droite, JEANNE BENOIT, avec comme supporters...et bah pas beaucoup de monde, on doit bien le dire...

Oh, oh, elles ont commencé à se parler, visiblement elles se souviennent l'une de l'autre ! Je suis malheureusement trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elles se disent, mais le ton à l'air assez énervé ! (_Débit de voix brusquement accéléré)_ OH JEANNE VIENT DE GIFLER ZIVA ! Elle ignore visiblement que notre israélienne est une guerrière sanguinaire assoiffée de sang ! Heu...Je veux dire un agent du Mossad entraîné !  
Et c'est partit ! Ziva gifle à son tour Jeanne ! Remarque, d'où je suis, je n'arrive pas vraiment à trancher entre le pain et la gifle...OH LA LA les choses s'enveniment, Jeanne se jette sur Ziva, et elles roulent toutes les deux à terre avant de se relever...Quelqu'un peut-il me dire par quel miracle elles ne sont pas décoiffées ?

_(Petit temps de silence inquiet)_... (_Reprise sur un ton calme mais où perce l'inquiétude)_ Heuuu...Je suis pas sûr que ce qu'elles sont en train de faire soit vraiment dans les règles de l'art du combat...Je vais m'approcher et tenter d'intervenir, et donc passer le micro à McGee !

**POV de McGee :**

Heuuu Tony j'étais un peu occupé là...Attends Abby lâche-moi. A votre service chers auditeurs, chères auditrices, voici l'agent spécial Timothy McGee, écrivain, scientifique, agent de terrain et...oui oui je me concentre !  
Voici donc Tony qui se dirige vers nos deux gladiatrices ! Heu...Je veux dire nos deux superbes jeunes femmes...  
A son arrivée, des deux côtés des supportrices ont peu entendre des roucoulements, et même des évanouissements ! Notre agent en profite pour s'arrêter, passe sa main dans ses cheveux et nous fait un sourire-émail-diamant ! Ducky, une petite histoire pendant que monsieur fait le joli cœur ?

**Ducky :** Et bien un jour quand j'étais en Ecosse...  
**McGee :** Et bien merci Ducky, c'était une très bonne histoire ! Mais reconcentrons-nous sur le combat !

Tony vient d'arriver près de Ziva et Jeanne, mais elles ne semblent pas faire attention à lui et continue de se battre ! (_Débit de voix très accéléré)_ OH MON DIEU !! Jeanne a voulut frapper Ziva, mais Tony s'était placé entre les deux, et c'est lui qui reçoit le coup ! Il s'écroule par terre, le nez en sang et...J'ai du mal à voir ! Les deux femmes se jettent sur lui, c'est à celle qui le soignera en premier ! Oh oh ! Ziva sort sa plaque et son arme et la pointe sur Jeanne ! Cette dernière ne demande pas son reste et s'enfuit presque !  
Ziva...Ziva se repenche vers Tony et va tenter une réanimation...Un bouche-à-bouche...Mais...Tony était inconscient ?  
_(Brusque silence ébahi)_...(_Reprise de la parole sur un ton beaucoup plus calme)_ Heuuu...D'après mes connaissances personnelles, ce qu'est en train de faire Ziva ça porte plus le nom de gros patin plutôt que de bouche-à-bouche ! Mais arrêtez voyons c'est tout à fait indécent ! Bon, on va aller faire un petit tour du côté de Gibbs et de la directrice, en espérant y voir quelque chose de plus catholique !

_(Petit temps de silence)_ A pardon vous étiez occupés ! (_Raclements de gorge gênés)_

Boon et bien puisque tout le monde est occupé je vais m'en retourner avec Abby ! Mais tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier L'Oréal-parce-que-je-le-vaux-bien qui a fournit la laque-qui-fait-tenir-les-cheveux-bien-en-place-même-quand-on-se-bat, toute l'équipe du NCIS et bien sûr **VOUS** cher public !

**A vous les studios !**


	7. Le Bal Part One

**Le Bal – Part One**

**Auteur :** Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer :** Les noms et images relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic. L'histoire m'appartient en revanche.

**Rating :** K

**Genre : **Amour

**Note de l'auteur :** Première partie de mon ship. Il en contient deux.

**Le Bal – Part One**

Adossée au mur dans un coin, un verre à la main et la mine renfrognée, vêtue d'une ravissante robe noire, Ziva observait le bal d'un œil noir.  
C'était une stupide idée d'avoir accepté l'invitation pour ce bal du NCIS.  
C'était une stupide idée de s'être acheté une robe pour l'occasion, elle qui n'en mettait jamais, robe qui finirait sûrement sa vie au fond de sa penderie.  
C'était une stupide idée de s'être préparée avec soin, maquillage, coiffure...  
C'était une stupide idée de s'être dit qu'elle s'amuserait finalement.  
C'était une stupide idée de se dire qu'elle ne serait pas la personne non-accompagnée.  
Stupide, stupide, stupide idée.

Elle finissait maintenant sa soirée dans un coin, verre de vodka à la main, espérant que l'ivresse viendrait vite, et apporterait en même temps l'amnésie, afin qu'elle oublie cette désastreuse soirée. Tout le monde riait à part elle. Abby était lancée dans un swing endiablé sur la piste en compagnie de Ducky, McGee essayait de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds tandis qu'il faisait valser la directrice. Gibbs, qui pourtant n'était pas un adepte de ces soirées, discutait avec animation avec un autre agent. Ils devaient même échanger des plaisanteries, vu les rires qui retentissaient parfois de leur coin.  
Et Tony ? Et bien Tony, fidèle à ses anciennes mauvaises habitudes, papillonnait de fille en fille depuis que Ziva était arrivée. Il l'avait à peine saluée avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle proie.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées, son verre toujours serré dans sa main, qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'agent qui s'était approché d'elle. Ce dernier dut d'ailleurs toussoter pour manifester sa présence.

**- Est-ce que vous me trouverez trop audacieux pour vous proposer une danse ?**

Ziva resta surprise. Elle qui croyait que personne ne l'avait remarqué, voilà qu'un homme venait l'aborder. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Tony ; il était toujours plongé dans sa conversation avec une fille.  
Elle sourit à l'agent et posa son verre sur une table se trouvant à côté d'elle :

**- Pas du tout.**

Elle prit son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste. Au même moment fut mise une chanson plus « moderne » que les valses et les twists précédents.

**Kylie Minogue – Can't get you out of my head**

L'agent parut gêné.

**- Cela vous dérange-t-il peut-être de danser sur cette chanson avec moi ?****  
****- Pas du tout**, le rassura-t-elle d'un sourire.

D'abord dansant à une certaine distance de son partenaire, Ziva jeta par la suite un discret regard à Tony : il avait arrêté de parler avec la fille pour la regarder. Un regard intense et impénétrable. Par pure provocation, Ziva se colla alors un peu plus à l'agent, faisant onduler ses hanches, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. L'agent rougit et n'osa pas la toucher.  
_Un autre McGee_, songea-t-elle.

Enfin, la chanson se termina, et ils quittèrent la piste de danse. L'agent alla chercher des rafraîchissements, tandis que Ziva cherchait Tony du regard. Peine perdue, elle ne le trouva pas. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui venait de la faire danser, et qui revenait justement avec deux coupes de champagne. Elle allait en prendre une en le remerciant d'un sourire, quand elle sentit une main agripper son bras. Se retournant, elle découvrit Tony, plus beau que jamais dans son costume noire assortit d'une chemise blanche, sans cravate ni nœud papillon.  
Son collègue posa son regard sur l'agent et dit d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

**- Je vous emprunte votre danseuse, ça ne pose pas de problème j'espère ?**

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il tira Ziva jusqu'à la piste de danse, déserte. Il fit signe aux musiciens, et ils lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

**- Une danse un peu musclée**, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Ziva fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que les premières mesures se fassent entendre. Alors elle comprit. Un tango.

**Moulin Rouge – El Tango de Roxanne**

Ils se placèrent chacun à un bout de la piste à l'opposé, de détachant pas le regard de l'autre. Le tango pouvait commencer.

_**Le désir**_.  
Ils commencèrent à se tourner autour, tel deux félins guettant leur proie. Un pas égal, une sensualité égale.  
Et puis, d'un commun accord muet, se rapprochèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les mains se rejoignirent presque, restant à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Il la fit tourner sous son bras, sans jamais la toucher. Ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, s'éloignaient brusquement, leurs souffles se mêlant.

_**La passion**_.  
Puis brusquement il la ramena à lui, la serra jusqu'à presque lui en faire mal et ce ne fut plus qu'un tourbillon violent. Il la soulevait, la reposait à terre. Brusque, presque violent, mais sans jamais la blesser. Et elle. Véritable tornade en furie, elle tournait, séduisait, cajolait pour mieux se détourner par la suite.  
Ils n'étaient plus deux danseurs, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, et la passion qui les animait n'était un secret pour personne.

_**Le soupçon**_.  
De passionnée, la danse devint violente. Il la saisit par le poignet avant de la jeter loin de lui. Alors elle commença la danse seule. Ses mouvements étaient plus amples, plus sensuels. Elle voulait le séduire à nouveau.

_**La jalousie**_.  
L'attrapant de nouveau, violent, jaloux, il la fit tourner autour de lui, la jetant pour mieux la serrer ensuite.

_**La colère**_.  
Cela continuait à un rythme fou. Elle était collée dos à lui contre son torse, telle une poupée de chiffon. Quand à lui, sa main entourait la fine taille de sa danseuse, pendant que l'autre maintenait le bras droit de la jeune femme en l'air. Et ils tournaient, encore et encore.

_**La trahison**_.  
Il enleva le bras qui tenait sa taille et la fit tournoyer en la maintenant toujours à bout de bras de son autre main. Elle glissa sur le parquet ciré, s'arrêta une demi-seconde, main en l'air, un air de défi au visage, avant qu'il ne la refasse brusquement glisser jusqu'à lui.  
Il la fit encore tourner avant qu'elle ne se colle, sa cuisse ramenée contre le flanc de son partenaire. Il la maintenait de sa main droite pendant qu'il tenait toujours la main de sa danseuse de l'autre.  
Leurs bouches étaient presque collées l'une à l'autre, et ils respiraient forts, haletants.  
Cette danse venait de résumer toutes les étapes de leur relation.

Le tango était finit.

Les applaudissements crépitèrent de toutes parts, et seulement à ce moment ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Ziva se détacha de Tony en quitta la salle, aussi vive que l'éclair.


	8. Le Bal Part Two

**Le Bal – Part Two**

**Auteur :** Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer :** Les noms et images relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic. L'histoire m'appartient en revanche.

**Rating :** K

**Genre : **Amour

**Note de l'auteur :** Deuxième et dernière partie de mon ship.

**Le Bal – Part Two**

Tony poussa les portes cochères de l'immeuble où se déroulait le bal et se retrouva dans la rue. La main en visière devant les yeux pour se protéger de la pluie qui tombait à verses, il essaya de repérer sa collègue dans ceux qui se pressaient sur le trottoir, serrés sous des parapluies ou chaudement emmitouflés, se dépêchant pour rentrer plus vite chez eux, au chaud.  
Mais pas de trace de sa collègue, et ça n'était pas la noirceur de la nuit seulement percée à quelques endroits par les lampadaires et les phares des voitures qui balayaient le trottoir qui allaient l'aider.

Enfin il la vit, loin devant lui sur le trottoir, marchant d'un pas rapide.  
Hurlant le prénom de l'israélienne, il se lança à sa poursuite en essayant de ne pas tomber sur le trottoir trempé par la pluie. Elle marchait d'un bon pas, malgré ses talons et sa robe de soirée qui gênait ses mouvements. La pluie dégoulinait sur ses cheveux et elle frissonnait par moment : rien de bien étonnant, il faisait glacial, il pleuvait et sa robe n'était pas des plus chaude.

**- ZIVA ! **hurla une nouvelle fois Tony.

Il la rattrapa et la prit par le bras, l'obligeant à se tourner. Il vit à peine l'éclair de la main de la brune avant de sentir la morsure fulgurante de la gifle sur sa joue.

**- Ok, et ça c'était pourquoi ? **demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants, sonné.  
**- Pour l'incroyable enfoiré que tu es ! **répliqua-t-elle. **Et moi qui pensais que tu avais changé, je me suis bien trompée ! Ne plus sauter de filles en filles te manquais à ce point ? Et puis cette danse, à quoi cela rimait ?****  
****- J'ai quand même bien le droit de vouloir t'inviter à danser ! ****  
****- Tu n'en avais pas la moindre envie ! Tu l'as juste fait car je venais de danser avec un autre agent quelques instants avant ! Si je ne te connaissais pas Tony, je dirai que tu es JALOUX ! ****  
****- Jaloux, moi ? **s'offusqua-t-il. **Au moins, je ne me suis pas enfuit de la salle, **_**moi**_**.****  
****- Et moi au moins, je ne me suis pas lancé dans une danse à la **_**Dirty Dancing**_** !**

Il baissa la tête et la secoua de droite à gauche en soupirant.

**- Tout cela est ridicule, Ziva !****  
****- Tu me trouves ridicule ?** s'énerva-t-elle.  
**- Je te trouve ridicule, je me trouve ridicule, je trouve cette situation ridicule ! Non mais regarde-nous ! Nous venons de danser ensemble, et tout ce que nous trouvons à faire, c'est nous hurler dessus ! Et regarde le décor ? Nous sommes en plein mois de novembre à Washington, il pleut, il fait froid, et tu es en **_**robe de soirée**_** qui n'est pas des plus chaudes ! Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? D'une seule danse qui nous a fait aller trop loin, une danse qui nous a fait tomber nos défenses, une danse qui nous a révélé l'un à l'autre ! **

Ziva ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, avant de la refermer et de détourner la tête.

**- Ose me dire que j'ai tort...Ose me dire que je me trompe, que c'était juste une danse...Ose me dire que pour toi je ne suis qu'un collègue, un ami...Ose me dire que ton corps ne m'a pas désiré quand je te tenais serrée contre moi...****  
****- Tony, arrête...**supplia-t-elle, tête toujours tournée pour ne pas le voir.

Il saisit doucement le menton de la jeune femme et la fit le regarder.

**- Pour moi ça n'était pas qu'une danse Ziva...Je t'ai invité car j'étais jaloux, jaloux de te voir rire avec un autre homme, jaloux de te voir danser avec un autre...Je sais que cela est très hypocrite de ma part, sachant que j'ai papillonné de filles en filles durant toute la soirée...Pourtant c'était toi qui occupait toutes mes pensées, toi qui étais apparue comme un ange dans l'encadrement de cette porte, plus belle que jamais dans cette robe. Pour moi tu es malheureusement plus qu'une amie...Malheureusement car je dois me conduire en ami avec toi toute la journée, alors que tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est t'embrasser à m'en couper le souffle, te voir partir le soir en me demandant qui tu vas rejoindre, te voir décrocher ton téléphone en souriant et en me demandant qui a droit à ces paroles douces que tu prononces...**

Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants. Il esquissa un sourire.  
Sans que cela ne fût décidé auparavant, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre en un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de l'italien, il mit les siennes sur la taille de la jeune femme et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent en un baiser ardent.

Leur baiser dura longtemps, aucun des deux ne voulant l'interrompre. Le monde autour n'avait plus d'importance. La pluie qui tombait, le vent qui soufflait, mordant et dur, les gens qui passaient...Plus rien n'existait à part l'autre.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et il la serra contre lui, l'enfermant dans son manteau pour la réchauffer. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était mince : il pouvait pratiquement refermer son manteau sur eux deux sans problème.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

**- Mais dans quelle galère je m'embarque encore...**murmura-t-elle alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau pour l'embrasser.


	9. Broken Heart

**Broken Heart**

**Auteur :** Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer :** Les noms et images relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic. L'histoire m'appartient en revanche.

**Rating :** T

**Genre : **Romance/Drame

**Note de l'auteur :** Tous mes lecteurs me détestent maintenant…En ferez-vous partit ?

**Broken Heart**

_**12 mai 2009**_

La jeune femme slalomait entre les passagers de l'avion qu'elle venait de prendre. Son gros sac sur l'épaule gênait ses mouvements, mais elle n'en avançait pas moins vite pour autant.  
Ses yeux bruns pétillaient d'excitation et elle tournait la tête de tous côtés en espérant le voir. Il avait promit, il devait être là...

De son côté, l'homme se frayait aussi un passage. Il bouscula un couple d'amoureux enlacé et s'excusa platement, avant de pester car il était coincé derrière un groupe de retraités qui avançaient à peine plus vite qu'un escargot malade.  
Enfin il atteignit les arrivées et se mit à sa recherche.

Et puis ils se virent. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Les arrivées étaient bondées, de tous côtés des gens se retrouvaient, s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient, mais ils ne voyaient que l'autre. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, avant de courir l'un vers l'autre comme deux gamins.  
Tony saisit Ziva au vol, tandis qu'elle lâchait son sac, et la fit tourner dans ses bras à lui en donner mal à la tête, avant de la reposer par terre et de lui donner un baiser encore plus étourdissant que les tours qu'elle venait de faire. Puis il la reposa à terre et prit son sac en glissant son bras libre autour de sa taille.

**- Allez viens**, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

La porte de l'appartement de Tony s'ouvrit à la volée sur le couple en train de s'embrasser. Tony poussait Ziva à l'intérieur et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Ils se séparèrent un instant à bout de souffle avant que la jeune femme ne se jette à nouveau sur lui. Elle lui arracha littéralement sa chemise, faisant au passage sauter des boutons qui rebondirent par terre. Quand à lui, il lui enleva fébrilement son débardeur et passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Puis il alla la plaquer avec force contre le mur. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur et de plaisir étouffé et planta par pure vengeance ses dents dans l'épaule de son amant. Ce dernier renversa sa tête en arrière et étouffa à son tour un grognement de douleur avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celle de Ziva. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière qu'elle se montrait aussi sauvage.  
Puis sa bouche descendit jusqu'à son menton, glissa jusqu'à sa gorge pour descendre plus bas...et rencontrer la barrière de dentelle qui cachait la poitrine de son amante. Mais plutôt que de s'intéresser à son soutien-gorge, il fit sauter les boutons de son jean et le fit glisser le long des jambes fines de Ziva tandis qu'elle faisait la même chose pour lui.  
Le reste de leurs vêtements disparurent bien vite à leur tour et ils s'écrasèrent sur le lit de Tony.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent enlacés dans le lit de Tony. La main de Ziva caressait doucement son torse.

**- Je repars après-demain**, murmura-t-elle.  
**- Ça nous laisse encore toute la journée de demain**, répondit Tony sur un ton coquin.  
**- Je ne reviens pas avant au moins dix mois. ****  
****- Je t'attendrai**, promit-il.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ziva pour sceller leur accord. Leur baiser se fit bien vite plus intense, leurs caresses plus suggestives...  
Ce n'était pas tout de suite qu'ils allaient sortir du lit...

**xXx**

_**18 mars 2010**_

Il régnait une sourde chaleur dans la pièce. Sur le lit, deux corps enlacés qui ne formaient plus qu'un bougeaient au même rythme. De leurs bouches s'échappaient des soupirs et parfois des cris de plaisir. Le rythme s'accéléra brusquement et Ziva laissa échapper un long cri de plaisir qui fut étouffé par le baiser fiévreux que lui donna Tony alors qu'ils atteignaient ensemble le Septième Ciel. Le rythme de leur ébat ralentit peu à peu alors que leurs respirations devenaient moins saccadées et que leur rythme cardiaque revenait lentement à la normale.  
Ils s'abattirent sur le lit et se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, la main de Tony caressant doucement les cheveux de Ziva.

**- Tony ?** fit cette dernière.  
**- Hmmm... ? ****  
****- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ****  
****- Pardon ? ****  
****- Je veux dire...**commença-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. **Depuis que Vance a dissout l'équipe...Tu te retrouves à quai tous les cinq mois environ pour quelques jours, et moi j'arrive à revenir sur Washington tous les dix mois. On se voit deux ou trois jours, on couche ensemble...Et on repart chacun de notre côté. Alors quoi ? C'est juste du sexe nous deux ? ****  
****- C'est...compliqué. ****  
****- Ne recommence pas avec ça Tony ! Je suis quoi moi pour toi ? Une manière de soulager tes envies après des mois en mer ?**

Elle s'était à présent levée du lit et hurlait, les yeux embués par les larmes. Il se leva à son tour, surprit de la voir craquer ainsi. Le stress, la fatigue et la pression qu'on lui donnait au Mossad devaient y être pour quelque chose, mais c'était leur relation qui était la principale coupable. L'enlaçant amoureusement, il lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**- Je t'aime Ziva. Mais je suis coincé, toi aussi, et je ne veux pas m'engager dans une relation longue distance. Essaie d'être mutée à Washington. J'essaierai de quitter le Ronald Reagan. Et là on pourra commencer une vraie relation...En attendant... ****  
****- Purement sexuel ?** demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui.  
**- Je n'irai pas jusque là. Tu sais que je t'aime ? ****  
****- Je t'aime aussi**, murmura-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

**xXx**

_**6 janvier 2011**_

**- Où est mon soutien-gorge ?**

La tête de Ziva apparue de dessous le lit. D'une main, elle cachait et soutenait tant bien que mal sa poitrine, et de l'autre elle soulevait tout ce qui se trouvait à portée.

**- C'est pas vrai, mon avion décolle dans deux heures et demie, et je suis pas encore prête !** s'énerva-t-elle.

Tony quand à lui suivait la scène d'un œil amusé, couché dans le lit, main derrière la nuque. Il souleva la couette et en sortit le précieux morceau de dentelle noire que l'agent du Mossad cherchait depuis un bon quart d'heure.

**- Tiens, le voilà**, lui dit-il en lui lançant.  
**- Merci !** répondit-elle en l'attrapant au vol et en l'enfilant.

Elle ramassa ensuite son débardeur et l'enfila rapidement puis prit sa veste et la boutonna. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses affaires. Son sac de voyage ainsi que celui en bandoulière attendaient près de la porte.

**- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?** demanda Tony.  
**- Certaine ! **s'exclama-t-elle en grimpant sur le lit pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. **Je ne veux pas que tu me vois craquer à dix minutes de l'embarquement, et je déteste les adieux, alors je suis deux fois plus sure ! ****  
****- Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?** demanda-t-il en la serrant contre lui pour respirer encore et encore son odeur.  
**- Pas avant au moins un an, je le crains**, murmura-t-elle. **Mais je presse mon patron pour qu'il me mute à Washington. ****  
****- Ton père en l'occurrence...Tu as intérêt à revenir vite, j'ai quand même réussit à réintégrer le NCIS ! ****  
****- Et je t'en ai assez félicité...**plaisanta-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément. **Je vais devoir y aller si je ne ****veux pas rater mon vol... ****  
****- Quand tu reviens, je t'épouse**, promit-il. **Qu'importe si ce n'est que pour deux jours. Qu'importe si je dois attendre cinq ans pour te revoir ! **

Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa de nouveau.

**- Tu renouvelleras ta demande ce jour-là. Que penses-tu d'un petit restaurant italien, avec une nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs, une bouteille de champagne et une assiette de spaghettis bolognaise pour deux ? ****  
****- Comme dans la Belle et le Clochard ? ****  
****- Exactement. En attendant...Je te confie mon cœur**, murmura-t-elle en enlevant l'étoile de David qu'elle portait autour du cou pour lui glisser dans la main. **Ne le brise pas. ****  
****- J'en prendrai soin. Promis**, murmura-t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis elle s'échappa de son étreinte et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle passa son sac en bandoulière par-dessus son épaule et se saisit de l'autre.

**- Je t'aime**, dit-elle avant de vite sortir pour ne pas entendre la réponse de Tony.

Elle dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers le cœur lourd. Dans la rue, son taxi attendait déjà. Alors que le chauffeur mettait sa valise dans le coffre, elle leva une dernière fois les yeux vers l'appartement de Tony...pour voir ce dernier sur son balcon, nu comme un ver, l'objet de sa virilité uniquement masquée par une plante en pot qu'il avait pudiquement mise devant lui. Bras écarté vers le ciel, il hurla dans la rue en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

**- ZIVA DAVID, JE VOUS AIME ET JE ME MARIERAI AVEC VOUS !**

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et hurla à son tour :

**- MOI AUSSI TONY DINOZZO JE VOUS AIME !!**

**xXx**

_**25 avril 2013**_

Ziva David marchait d'un pas léger dans le Georgetown Waterfront Park de Washington. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Tony. Chose qui l'avait un peu surprise au début, mais qu'elle comprenait. Il était très occupé en ce moment et n'avait donc pu venir la chercher à l'aéroport.  
Il lui avait pourtant donné rendez-vous l'après-midi même dans ce parc où ils allaient souvent se promener avant.  
Il faisait particulièrement beau ce jour-là, et la température atteignait sans peine les 23°, ce qui était au dessus des normales saisonnières. Les familles étaient de sortie et se promenaient tranquillement. Les enfants jouaient, et au loin on entendait le bruit d'un manège.  
Enfin elle le vit. Assit sur un banc, le regard perdu dans le vide.

**- Tony !** cria-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit. Elle se précipita vers lui en courant tandis qu'il se levait et se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur. Se détachant quelque peu, elle voulu l'embrasser mais au lieu de rencontrer ses lèvres, ce fut sa joue qu'elle toucha. Un peu surprise, elle détacha complètement.

**- Tu es magnifique**, sourit-il. **Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce ! ****  
****- Toi tu as...mûrit !** s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme, essayant de chasser dans un coin de sa tête l'accueil peu chaleureux qu'il lui avait réservé**. Et j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! ****  
****- A vrai dire moi aussi**, commença-t-il sur un ton ennuyé. **Mais assieds-toi.**

Elle obéit sans un mot et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas prit sa main. D'inquiétude, elle lui saisit la main droite.

**- Rien de grave j'espère ? ****  
****- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait...Bon sang Ziva, ça fait plus de deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vu !** s'exclama-t-il en regardant le ciel.  
**- On s'est envoyé des mails... ****  
****- Ce n'est pas pareil...Ma vie a changé...J'ai changé Ziva ! ****  
****- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ?**

La voix de la jeune femme se faisait plus soupçonneuse, plus hésitante. Tony évita son regard et dévia ses yeux sur sa main gauche. Ziva suivit son regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'anneau doré qu'il portait à l'annulaire. Lâchant brusquement la main de Tony, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

**- Ne me dit pas que...**commença-t-elle en portant sa main à sa bouche.  
**- Je suis marié Ziva**, soupira-t-il.  
**- Combien de temps ? ****  
****- Huit mois. ****  
****- Et tu ne m'en a rien dit ? ****  
****- Je n'arrivais pas...Ziva je t'en prie ne pars pas !** s'exclama-t-il en voyant que l'israélienne se levait.

Une gifle sèche l'arrêta. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme et ses yeux brillaient d'un mélange de déception et de tristesse.

**- Tu avais promis !** s'exclama-t-elle, la voix entrecoupée par les larmes. **Tu avais promis de m'attendre ! **_**Qu'importe si je dois attendre cinq ans pour te revoir**_** ! Ce sont tes mots Tony ! Tu avais promis de m'épouser la prochaine fois que l'on se verrait ! **_**Qu'importe si ce n'est que pour deux jours**_** ! Tu as trahis ta promesse ! Et moi comme une conne je t'ai attendu ! Comme une conne j'ai repoussé tous les hommes se présentaient à moi car je te voyais, toi, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ! Et toi pendant ce temps tu as rencontré une femme ! Tu as couché avec elle ! Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ! Et tu l'as épousé !** cracha-t-elle.  
**- Ziva je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Mais les mails s'espaçaient, les semaines et les mois s'écoulaient, tu ne revenais pas, et j'avais peur pour toi ! Peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! Je suis entré en dépression, et Mary a été là ! Elle était là, près de moi. Bien sur elle n'est pas toi ! Elle n'a pas ta fougue, ta passion, ton envie de vivre chaque jour mais elle me suffit ! ****  
****- Et c'est tout ce qu'il te faut ? Une femme qui te suffise ! JE T'AVAIS CONFIE MON CŒUR TONY ! ET TU L'AS PIÉTINÉ ! ****  
****- Je l'ai toujours gardé sur moi !** cria-t-il à son tour en ouvrant les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise pour lui montrer l'étoile de David qui scintillait au soleil. **Il a toujours été là, contre ma peau. Et c'était comme si tu étais là près de moi. Ziva je t'en prie ! Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner mais au moins de me comprendre...Je ne savais même pas si tu étais vivante ! Je suis désolé**, murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte et nicha son visage contre son torse. Bien vite les larmes eurent tôt fait de tremper sa chemise. Elle se détacha à nouveau de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

**- Ce n'est pas tout Tony...Tu as autre chose à me dire... ****  
****- Je vais être papa Ziva...**murmura-t-il dans un souffle. **Mary est enceinte de trois mois.**

Ce fut comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, et Tony dut la soutenir pour la faire rasseoir sur le banc. Au loin, la musique guillerette du manège lui semblait à présent criarde et lui tournait la tête. L'odeur de l'herbe et des fleurs lui donnaient la nausée.

_Papa...Je vais être papa Ziva...Mary est enceinte de trois mois...Enceinte...Je vais être papa..._

**- Je suis désolé, Ziva**, murmura-t-il en la serrant encore contre lui. **J'espérais que pendant ces deux ans tu avais toi aussi trouvé quelqu'un...Que tu avais refait ta vie...J'espérais ne pas être le salaud qui t'avait abandonné. ****  
****- Ça va...ça va aller Tony.**

Elle se redressa et s'efforça de prendre un visage enjoué.

**- Wahou, papa ! Dis-donc, ça pour une nouvelle ! Papa Tony... ****  
****- Ne prends pas cet air ravi Ziva...Hurle-moi dessus, frappe-moi, mais pas ça... ****  
****- Je n'en ai pas envie Tony. Je n'en ai tout simplement pas la force... ****  
****- Et toi...Quelle est donc cette nouvelle que tu avais à m'annoncer ?**

Elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

**- Je reviens à Washington...**dit-elle. **Mon père a accepté de me muter. ****  
****- Quoi ? ****  
****- Je reviens à Washington, Tony. Ma mutation. Je l'ai enfin obtenue. Tu vois, tu n'aurais pas eu à attendre cinq ans ! ****  
****- Mais...**

Elle se leva du banc, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il se leva à son tour et l'attrapa par les épaules.

**- Je t'aime Ziva ! Tu as toutes les raisons de ne pas me croire, mais c'est le cas...Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, même quand j'étais avec Mary ! Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je la quitte ! Un seul mot... ****  
****- Non Tony**, dit-elle en secouant la tête et en posant sa main sur ses lèvres. **Tu es marié. Tu vas avoir un bébé. Ne lui fais pas ça. Soit un homme Tony...Assume tes actes. Pour toi, je ne serai plus que l'amie Ziva. Peut-être à l'occasion l'amante...sourit-elle. Et si un jour, entre Mary et toi, c'est terminé...Je serai là. Si tu as besoin de moi je serai là...Mais ne t'attends pas à me voir toujours disponible...Si un jour je trouve l'homme, celui qui te remplaceras, celui qui m'aideras à t'oublier...Alors tu ne pourras plus espérer de moi qu'une amitié.**

Elle déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser d'adieu. Il dura une vingtaine de secondes, puis elle se détacha de lui.

**- Je t'aime Tony. De toute mon âme, de toutes les parcelles de mon corps, dans cette vie et à jamais. ****  
****- Je t'aime Ziva. De toute mon âme, de toutes les parcelles de mon corps, dans cette vie et à jamais.**

Elle lui sourit et se détourna lentement avant de s'éloigner, laissant les larmes couler à flots sur ses joues.  
Car malgré ce que l'on veut nous faire croire...

_**Les contes de fées ne se terminent pas toujours bien.**_


	10. Tango en Sevilla

**Tango en Sevilla**

**Auteur :** Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer :** Les noms relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fics et ne touche pas d'argent dessus. L'histoire m'appartient en revanche.

**Rating :** -12

**Note de l'auteur :** Le nom du bar "El Burlador" est un clin d'oeil à la pièce "_El Burlador de Sevilla_" (le premier _Don Juan_). Les noms Cristina de Pacino et Milo Webster sont eux un clin d'oeil à Cote de Pablo et Michael Weatherly : les initiales sont les mêmes _CdP_ et _MW_.

**Tango en Sevilla**

Les portes de la morgue s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Vance, flanqué de Tony et de Gibbs. Les trois hommes s'approchèrent de Ducky qui finissait de noter quelque chose sur une une table à côté de lui reposait un corps sur lequel avait été tiré un drap blanc. Ducky nota une dernière chose puis releva la tête vers les trois derniers s'approchèrent du corps et le directeur souleva le drap dissimulant la tête du mort. Cheveux châtains. Yeux clos cachant des prunelles vertes-brunes. Peau légèrement bronzée. Lèvres fines.

- La ressemblance est frappante, commenta Vance.

- C'est vrai, vous pourriez être frères, ajouta Gibbs.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez choisi pour cette mission ? demanda Tony. Parce que nous nous ressemblons ?

- En partie. En fouillant ses mails, nous avons découvert qu'il avait rendez-vous demain avec une certaine Cristina de Pacino, je ne veux entendre aucun allusion cinématographique, prévint Vance alors que Tony ouvrait la bouche, au bar « El Burlador » à Séville, en Espagne. Mademoiselle de Pacino est recherchée dans plus de cinquante pays pour meurtres, tous sur des personnes importantes dans la politique ou dans l'armée.

- Et comment je vais faire ? Si elle a déjà rencontré Milo Webster, ma couverture sautera immédiatement.

- Nous ne pensons pas que c'est le cas. Dans le mail où elle lui a donné rendez-vous, elle mentionnait qu'elle porterait une robe noire avec un œillet rouge épinglé sur le décolleté et qu'elle fumerait. Un paquet de Muratti sera posé sur la table. D'après la réponse de Milo, vous serez habillé en chemise blanche, pantalon et veste noirs, œillet rouge à la boutonnière. Venez, nous allons en voir plus avec Abby.

Ils saluèrent Ducky puis sortirent de la morgue.

*******

Ziva David inspira un coup et frappa à la porte du bureau de son père. Sans attendre la réponse, elle entra. Le directeur du Mossad était en train de noter quelque chose sur une feuille. Il leva un index, signe qu'elle devait attendre. Quelques instants plus tard, il posait son stylo.

- Tu m'as faite demander ?

- En effet. Je voulais te féliciter pour la réussite de ta dernière mission. Très précise, la balle entre les deux yeux de mademoiselle de Pacino.

- Merci. Tu voulais me parler juste pour me féliciter ?

- Non. Je voudrais que tu continues la mission. Nous avons trouvé dans l'ordinateur de Cristina de Pacino des mails envoyés à un certain Milo Webster, qui, comme tu le sais, n'est pas inconnu de nos services pour divers meurtres. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous dans un bar de Seville, « El Burlador », demain soir à vingt heures. J'aimerai que tu te fasses passer pour elle, car, comme tu as pu le constater, la ressemblance entre vous était frappante.

- Si ce Milo Webster a déjà rencontré Cristina, il s'apercevra à la minute où il me verra que je ne suis pas celle qu'il croit.

- D'après la manière dont elle lui parlait par mail, rien n'indiquait qu'ils se connaissaient. Ton avion décolle demain matin. En attendant, tu as quelques petits réglages vestimentaires à voir avec Zeèv.

Ziva hocha la tête et sortit sans un mot de plus.

*******

Tony jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir de l'hôtel et lissa machinalement le col de sa chemise. Il arrangea ensuite l'œillet à sa boutonnière et passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu as bientôt fini ? demanda la voix de McGee derrière lui.

- Relax le bleu. Je dois être absolument irrésistible.

Tony adressa un sourire aguicheur à son reflet et se tourna vers l'informaticien. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tendre un portefeuille et un téléphone portable. L'italien les prit, vérifia les papiers et glissa le tout dans une des poches de sa veste.

Puis il eut un sourire moqueur et lissa les jabots de la chemise de McGee, qui portait l'uniforme d' «El Burlador », chemise à jabots rouge et pantalon noir.

_- Olé_ ! ironisa Tony.

- C'est bon… Je ne veux rien entendre. N'oublie pas que tu seras sans micro, et que, si vous sortez du restaurant, tu seras sans filet.

- Je sais le bleu, je sais…

*******

Ziva était déjà attablée depuis une dizaine de minutes. « El Burlador » était un bar animé où se jouait de la salsa et du tango tous les soirs. D'ailleurs, des couples étaient déjà en train de virevolter sur la piste, inconscient du monde extérieur, contrairement à elle dont tous les sens étaient en alerte.

Elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes et tira une Muratti ainsi que son briquet avant de poser le paquet sur la table. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, elle incendia le bout et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. Elle qui n'avait jamais fumé, à part une expérience peu concluante avec son demi-frère Ari quand elle avait treize ans, elle avait passé son après-midi à s'entrainer à fumer comme les actrices de films muets qu'elle regardait petite avec sa mère.

Pour se détendre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Michael Rivkin assit dans un coin de la pièce, chargé de garder un œil sur elle et d'intervenir en cas de besoin. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Ziva regarda l'heure. 20h05. Il était en retard. Mal à l'aise, elle remonta légèrement le décolleté de sa robe, jugé trop plongeant à son goût. Et ce stupide œillet agrafé, qui attirait encore plus le regard.

_- Señorita_ de Pacino ? fit une voix.

Elle releva la tête et rencontra une paire d'yeux verts-bruns. Son champ de vision s'élargit pour embrasser tout son visage. Cheveux châtains. Lèvres fines à l'aspect doux et accueillant. Sourire en coin dévoilant des dents blanches. Costume italien noir sans cravate. Chemise blanche. Et surtout, œillet rouge à la boutonnière.

Portant une nouvelle fois la cigarette à ses lèvres et en aspirant une bouffée, Ziva répondit avec une voix chaude et séductrice qu'elle ne se connaissait pas :

- Vous êtes en retard.

La facilité avec laquelle elle entrait dans la peau du personnage qu'elle était censée jouée l'avait toujours étonnée.

Milo Webster lui sourit et s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle.

*******

Cristina de Pacino était encore plus belle qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il l'avait tout de suite repérée dans le bar, fumant négligemment à la manière de ses actrices de films des années 30, avec classe et désinvolture.

Pour se rassurer, Tony avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Gibbs assis dans un coin de la pièce, qui feuilletait négligemment un journal.

Mais maintenant qu'il était en face d'elle, il était comme hypnotisé. Conscient d'avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin, il tenta de se reprendre et d'engager la conversation.

- Et si nous parlions de pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ?

- Arrêtez de ne penser qu'au travail, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous voyez où nous sommes ? ajouta-t-elle en montrant la salle d'un geste de la main. Salsa et Margarita, c'est tout ce que nous avons besoin pour le moment. Détendez-vous. Nous avons toute la soirée.

Elle recracha une nouvelle bouffée de cigarettes et cria au serveur qui passait, un aux cheveux châtains et à la peau claire, le seul qui n'ait pas vraiment l'air espagnol, de leur apporter deux Margarita.

Puis elle se cala un peu plus dans son siège et aspira une nouvelle bouffée de cigarettes, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui ? finit par demander Tony avec le même sourire.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas comme je vous imaginais.

- Et comment m'imaginiez-vous ?

- Plus dur. Assoiffé de sang. Vous avez plutôt l'air d'un type gentil qui aime les restaurants italiens et le bon vin.

- Vous aimeriez voir mon côté assoiffé de sang ?

- J'adorerais, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse en se penchant vers lui.

Tony avala sa salive et remercia McGee qui leur apportait justement les marguaritas. Ils trinquèrent les yeux dans les yeux et elle avala une grande gorgée de sa boisson avant de lécher le sel qui se trouvait sur le bord de son verre.

L'italien se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait bien à son tour recueillir les grains de sel qui restaient posés sur les lèvres de la tueuse.

*******

Plus la soirée avançait, plus ils se surprenaient à apprécier la présence de l'autre. Pourtant, Ziva savait que si elle devait coincer Milo Webster, elle devait inventer quelque chose. Elle tira donc une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et se lança.

- A vrai dire, monsieur Webster, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est que j'ai un contrat à vous proposer. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour un assassinat.

- Vraiment ? demanda Tony d'un air intéressé. Et vous qu'est-ce que j'y gagne.

- On m'a embauché pour ce contrat. Je vous donne 50%. C'est-à-dire soixante mille dollars.

- Où sont les détails du contrat ?

- Dans ma chambre, à l'hôtel. Nous pourrions peut-être y faire un saut après ?

- Après quoi ?

Après que vous m'ayez invité à cette danse, sourit-elle en avalant la dernière gorgée de sa troisième Marguarita.

Elle se leva et tendit sa main à Tony qui l'a pris. Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse alors que l'orchestre changeait de registre et attaquait les premières mesures d'un tango.

Avec un regard de braise, Ziva mit sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Tony et plaça sa main droite dans la sienne, tandis qu'il posait sa main droite sur sa taille.

Ils commencèrent à bouger au rythme de la musique, glissant sur la piste avec sensualité, collé l'un à l'autre, sans jamais se lâcher du regard. Les jambes se croisaient, les souffles se mêlaient et peu à peu, les autres danseurs leur faisaient de la place.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et fit courir sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire avant d'effleurer ses lèvres, promesse d'un vrai et sulfureux baiser.

S'arrêtant brusquement, il la serra contre lui et ramena la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme contre sa taille à lui, faisant glisser sa main sur la peau douce et remontant sa robe par la même occasion. Elle se détacha avec un sourire malicieux et recommença le jeu.

Un pas sur le côté. Un autre de l'autre côté. Alternance brutalité et douceur. Rapidité et lenteur. Violence et tendresse. Ce qui allait qualifier leur future nuit.

Alors que les dernières notes mourraient, il la fit ployer sous lui et alla décrocher l'œillet de son décolleté avec ses dents.

Quand elle se redressa, ses yeux brûlaient de désir. Ils retournèrent rapidement à leur table où il laissa de l'argent pour les consommations. Elle ramassa sa veste en vitesse et ils sortirent d'un pas pressé du bar, sans un regard pour les membres de leur équipe respective.

Le trajet dans le taxi ne fut que regards brûlants et envie de baisers qu'ils réfrénaient à grand peine.

A peine la voiture était-elle arrêtée qu'ils en bondirent et entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient à peine que Tony s'étaient déjà jeté sur la bouche de la jeune femme et la plaquait contre le fond de la cabine. Ses mains se faisaient pressantes sur son corps, tirant l'étoffe de sa robe jusqu'à presque la déchirer, tandis que sa bouche pressait les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et ils sortirent difficilement de l'ascenseur, aucun de deux ne voulant lâcher l'autre.

Ziva eut beaucoup de mal à introduire la carte magnétique dans la porte, plus occupée à savourer les baisers que Tony déposait dans son cou, mordillant et suçotant la peau.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle lui déboutonna précipitamment sa veste et la jeta par terre avant de réserver le même sort à sa chemise, griffant sa peau dans son empressement. Alors qu'elle s'attaquait à la boucle de sa ceinture, il arrêta ses mains et la conduisit tout doucement jusqu'au lit. Il la fit s'arrêter devant et entreprit tout doucement de descendre les bretelles de sa robe, parsemant la peau qu'il dénudait de petits baisers.

Quand la robe tomba sur la moquette avec un bruit étouffé, il entreprit de s'attaquer à la gorge de la jeune femme et descendit jusqu'entre ses seins avant de descendre jusqu'à son ventre, laissant une très légère trainée de salive sur son passage.

Ziva renversa la tête en arrière et haleta, ses mains fourrageant dans les cheveux de celui qu'elle croyait être un tueur à gages et qui se trouvait à genoux devant elle. Ses jambes ne la portant plus que difficilement, elle le fit se relever et captura de nouveaux ses lèvres en s'attaquant de nouveaux à sa ceinture qu'elle déboucla d'une main experte avant de faire glisser le pantalon de son amant sur ses chevilles.

La prenant dans ses bras, ce dernier l'allongea délicatement sur son lit et l'effeuilla des derniers vêtements qui la recouvrait, alors qu'elle faisait pareil avec lui. La passion qui les habitait quelques instants plus tôt avait disparu pour faire place à une grande tendresse.

Les yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, Tony entra doucement en elle. Elle poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir et l'embrassa alors qu'il commençait un lent mouvement de va et vient.

*******

Ziva ouvrit les yeux et se tourna dans le lit pour voir une place vide. Le bruit de la douche se faisait entendre dans la salle de bains.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, elle s'étira dans le lit puis s'arrêta brusquement. Elle ne devait pas oublier sa mission. Elle devait arrêter Milo Webster, aussi bon amant fut-il.

Se glissant silencieusement hors du lit, elle fouilla dans sa valise et s'habilla d'un petit short et d'un débardeur avant de se diriger à pas de loup vers la veste de son amant d'un soir. Fouillant dans ses poches, elle en sortit un téléphone portable ainsi qu'un portefeuille.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir ce dernier, elle entendit le déclic d'une arme à qui on enlève la sécurité derrière elle.

- Je ne pense pas, non, fit la voix de Milo Webster. Posez ça et tournez-vous lentement, les mains en l'air.

Elle obéit et fit face à celui qui l'avait faite grimper aux rideaux quelques heures plus tôt. Désormais, il se tenait bien droit devant elle, seulement vêtu de son pantalon et pointant un automatique sur sa poitrine.

- Cristina de Pacino, vous êtes…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et lui décrocha un violent coup de pied dans le poignet, ce qui lui fit lâcher son arme. Loin de s'arrêter là, elle lui envoya un autre coup de pied dans le plexus, lui coupant la respiration et l'obligeant à reculer de deux pas.

Il ne parvint à parer le prochain coup que de justesse et du reculer une nouvelle fois pour éviter un coup de poing qui l'aurait sûrement envoyé au tapis. Reprenant ses esprits, il envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de la jeune femme qui se plia en deux, souffle coupé, avant de se jeter sur elle et la faisant tomber sur la table basse en bois qui explosa sous leur poids.

A bout de souffle, ils roulèrent chacun de leur côté et se saisirent de leur arme respective pour la pointer sur l'autre.

- NCIS ! Pas un geste ! hurla Tony.

- Mossad ! Ne bougez plus ! hurla Ziva en même temps.

Ils se pétrifièrent brusquement, l'air stupéfait. Puis le même air soupçonneux s'installa sur leur visage, et aucun des deux ne baissa son arme.

- NCIS ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? finit par demander Ziva.

- Le service d'enquêtes criminelles de la marine. Etats-Unis.

- Qu'est-ce que la marine veut à Cristina de Pacino ? Et si vous n'êtes pas Milo Webster, où est-il ?

- Dans notre morgue. Je l'ai tué il y a trois jours. Il était recherché pour avoir assassiné des marins haut placés. Et Cristina de Pacino était également recherchée pour les mêmes motifs. Et vous ? Mossad ?

- Services secrets israéliens. Cristina de Pacino est dans notre morgue également. Je l'ai abattue il y a quatre jours. Elle était activement recherchée par nos services, tout comme Milo Webster d'ailleurs. J'ai reçu la mission de me faire passer pour Cristina de Pacino afin d'arrêter Milo Webster.

- J'ai reçu la même mission… Enfin… A l'envers bien sûr.

- Bon…

Elle baissa son arme et lui adressa un sourire gêné alors qu'il faisait de même. Au même moment, on frappait à la porte.

Ziva alla ouvrir et découvrit Michael Rivkin derrière cette dernière.

- J'ai entendu un sacré raffut, dit-il. Tu l'as eu ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre et eut un regard stupéfait devant les draps froissés et les vêtements éparpillés partout, la table basse en mille morceaux et surtout devant celui qu'il pensait être Milo Webster, torse nu au milieu de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- Michael, je te présente…

- Anthony DiNozzo.

- Du NCIS. Visiblement, Leon Vance lui a donné la même mission que celle que j'ai reçue d'Eli David.

Michael traversa la pièce et alla serrer la main de Tony, d'une manière assez raide pourtant.

- Enchanté. Je suis Michael Rivkin. Et qu'en est-il de Milo Webster ?

- Mort. Je l'ai tué il y a trois jours.

- Une bonne nouvelle.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce, puis Tony annonça qu'il allait finir de s'habiller et aller annoncer la nouvelle à son patron.

Il enfila rapidement sa chemise, ramassa sa veste et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre, avec un léger sourire quand son regard passa sur le lit défait.

Il serra une dernière fois la main de Michael Rivkin puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Ziva l'accompagna sur le pas de la porte.

- Au fait. Ziva David, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Ce fut un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer, murmura-t-il en portant sa main à ses lèvres. J'espère que le hasard me remettra bientôt sur votre route.

- Je l'espère également, répondit-elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Ziva le suivit du regard quelques instants puis ferma la porte.


	11. The Last Call

**The Last Call**

**Auteur : **Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer : **Les noms relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de Donald P. Bellisario, de Don McGill et de CBS. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic et ne touche pas d'argent dessus. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce ship est celui que j'ai présenté au concours _"Le Duel des Maîtres" _du blog . Le sujet était : _Tony, après avoir assassiné dans la plus totale des illégalités Michael Rivkin, est contraint à la fuite pour échapper aux trois Kidonim restants de l'équipe de l'agent israélien. Face à ça, décrivez la réaction de Ziva. Au final, Tony doit disparaitre : partir se refaire une nouvelle vie, ou mourir._

_

* * *

  
_

Ziva referma la porte de son appartement derrière elle avec un soupir de lassitude. Elle regarda son salon, revoyant sa table basse en mille morceaux, son cadre brisé par terre, Tony au sol, bras gauche ramené contre lui et surtout Michael par terre. Michael couché à quelques centimètres de Tony, sans vie. Elle se revoyait se précipiter vers lui, tenter de le réanimer, hurler à Tony d'appeler une ambulance... Malheureusement, il était trop tard.  
Puis il avait fallu appeler Gibbs, emmener Tony aux urgences afin qu'il y reçoive des soins, faire venir Ducky pour ramener le corps de Michael et écouter la version de Tony... Etonnamment, elle l'avait tout de suite cru. Elle s'était toujours doutée que Michael cachait quelque chose, mais malgré ça, l'annonce de sa culpabilité lui avait quand même fendu le cœur.  
Puis elle avait du une conversation vidéo via le MTAC avec son père qui était resté dans son pays. Ce dernier lui avait dit que le meurtre d'un agent ne pouvait rester impuni. Le sous-entendu était assez clair. Les Kidonim allaient se lancer à la poursuite de Tony. Ces agents surentrainés tout droit sortis des camps israéliens faisaient partis de l'équipe de Michael et nul doute qu'ils allaient chercher à le venger.  
Quelques jours après cette annonce, Tony avait disparu. Depuis Ziva se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui, passant ses journées au bureau dans l'espoir de trouver une piste pouvant l'éclairer sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, ou au moins lui montrer qu'il était toujours en vie. Mais rien. Aucune piste. Aucun indice.

Ziva se laissa glisser le long de la porte, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras avant de poser sa tête dessus et se laissa enfin pleurer. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour Tony, tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire, lui avouer...  
Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser que son portable sonnait. Elle renversa précipitamment le contenu de son sac sur le sol pour trouver son téléphone. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle vit le nom de Tony s'afficher.

- Tony, j'étais terriblement inquiète ! Où es-tu ? **  
**- Ziva calme-toi... Je ne peux pas rester longtemps... J'ai trouvé refuge dans une cabane à 50km de Washington qui appartenait à mon père autrefois. Je crois que les équipiers de Rivkin me poursuivent.**  
**- Tony, tu cours à ta perte ! s'exclama Ziva. Ce sont des tueurs... Je t'en prie, reviens à Washington ! **  
**- Est-ce que tu pourras un jour me pardonner Ziva ? demanda Tony sans écouter ce qu'elle venait de dire.**  
**- Pourquoi te pardonner ?**  
**- Pour avoir tué Michael... Pour ne pas t'avoir assez fait confiance... Pour...

Un coup de feu se fit entendre dans le téléphone et le visage de Ziva se décomposa alors qu'elle serrait plus fort le téléphone.

- Tony ! hurla-t-elle.  
- Je suis là Ziva. On dirait qu'ils ont finalement réussit à me retrouver. En plus il fait nuit, je n'arrive pas à voir où ils sont.

Ziva était au bord des larmes. Tony parlait d'un ton si détaché, alors que trois assassins surentrainés voulaient sa mort.

- Dis Ziva, tu me pardonneras ?**  
**- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Tony... Tu as eu raison de faire ce que tu as fait... Tu étais menacé... Tu t'es défendu... **  
**- Et est-ce que tu me pardonneras d'avoir oublié de te dire tous les jours à quel point tu étais belle ? A quel point tu comptais pour moi ?

Ziva mit sa main devant sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot. Elle savait désormais pourquoi Tony parlait sur ce ton. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

- Tu sais Ziva, continua-t-il. Si j'avais su...

Il fut interrompu par un nouveau coup de feu qui brisa le cœur de Ziva. Elle arrêta de respirer pendant quelques instants puis entendit des nouveaux coups de feu plus proches de son oreille et la voix de Tony qui poussait un juron.

- Si j'avais su comment tout ça finirait... Je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs...**  
**- Tony...

La voix de Ziva se brisa. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Quels seraient les derniers mots qu'il aimerait entendre ?

- Tu sais Ziva, reprit-il. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort.**  
**- Je sais Tony. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. C'est moi qui ai manqué de courage... Si j'avais...

Elle fut interrompue par une nouvelle rafale de coups de feu qui résonnèrent dans le téléphone. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Tony ?**  
**- Parle-moi Ziva, parle-moi je t'en prie, supplia-t-il d'un ton précipité alors qu'on entendait de nouveaux coups de feu qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.  
- Si j'avais eu assez de courage, je t'aurai dit à quel point je t'aimais, tellement plus qu'un collègue, tellement plus que je n'aurais du... Je t'aurais dit que la seule chose que je voulais c'était toi... Je t'aurais tout simplement dit je t'aime...**  
**- Et je t'aurais répondu moi aussi...

Elle entendit deux coups de feu plus forts que les autres et la communication fut coupée.


End file.
